


Finding Your Agape

by Bee_Boy_Apollo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Genderfluid Yuri Plisetsky, Georgi is a 10/10 uncle for Yurio and nobody can convince me otherwise, I created a Yakov crackship for this, I wrote most of this while exhausted listening to a dogsong remix of darude sandstorm, M/M, Viktor and Yuuri are dads, Yakov/Chris's Coach, Yurio's grandpa is a douche in this and I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Boy_Apollo/pseuds/Bee_Boy_Apollo
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is suddenly kicked out of his home because he's genderfluid. He then flies to Russia with Georgi Popovich to see if Yuuri and Viktor will take him in.I promise this is better written than it sounds





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woo so first hello I haven't written anything since the summer  
> Second, happy late birthday Yuuri. I wanted to have this done by the end of the 29th in my timezone, but right now it's currently the 30th by around 10 minutes. Whoops...  
> Third, the title of this came around the 5th Darude Sandstorm Dogsong Remix replay. It's not that good
> 
> I just wanted to say I'm very tired and only half of this is beta'd. Maybe I'll change that later.
> 
> Russian Translations: (Now with improved Russian. Thanks for everyone who helped out!)
> 
> Рад тебя видеть - Nice to see you  
> Я тоже рад тебя видеть. - Nice to see you too  
> Да - Yes  
> Юрочка, подожди здесь, хорошо - Yurachka, stay here, ok  
> Юрочка - It's Yurachka, the pet form(?) of Yuri  
> Пожалуйста - Please  
> Милый - Sweety  
> Георгий - Georgi. Literally it's just Georgi  
> Дорогой - Dear  
> Спасибо - Thank you  
> сука - Bitch  
> Папа - Dad  
> 

The day that Yurio showed up at Yu-topia was a rather dark and gloomy one. It had been raining on and off for hours and the air was the type that made you feel like you had a slight cold whenever you went out. It wasn’t a busy day at the inn, and even Viktor and Yuuri had chosen to sleep in their shared bedroom instead of going out to skate.  
When Viktor had told Yuuri that he was coming back to Japan with him after he’d won the Grand Prix it had been a shock, but it was a good shock. They’d been staying in hotels in Russia during the Rostelecom Cup, but Yuuri had just assumed it was because Viktor didn’t want him in his house. He’d only gotten the courage to ask him in the adrenaline rush he’d experienced after his win. Viktor then told him that he’d sold his house before he left for Hasetsu and that he never had any intention on going back to Russia. Yuuri had no idea how to react other than to start sobbing uncontrollably, which scared Viktor half to death. The next few minutes had been Yuuri trying to explain through sobs that no, he wasn’t unhappy, he was quite the opposite.  
It had been about two months since then. They were currently living peacefully in Yu-topia and Viktor had fit right in with their family, of course he had been living there for months before the Grand Prix as Yuuri’s coach. Everyone had accepted him as Yuuri’s boyfriend - they’d all pretty much figured it out after the kiss during the Cup of China.  
“Yuuri, you have a visitor!” Hiroko called from the main room, waking Yuuri up from his nap. Carefully maneuvering himself out of Viktor’s arms and around the sleeping lump of dog next to the bed, he made his way down the stairs. He expected to see Yuuko or Minako, but he was faced with something much more surprising.  
There, next to the doorway was Georgi Popovich standing next to a slightly emotionally distraught Yuri Plisetsky. Georgi looked concerned, but also like he was more put together than the last time they’d seen each other. That was good to see, Yuuri thought.  
When Georgi noticed Yuuri walking towards him, his concerned expression mellowed a bit, relief flashing through his eyes.  
“Georgi?! Рад тебя видеть!” Yuuri said in heavily accented Russian as he walked over, causing Georgi to smile. Viktor was teaching him Russian after all.  
“Я тоже рад тебя видеть.”  
“What brings you here? I thought you’d, you know, be in Russia?” Yuuri asked as he finally reached them. Yurio shrunk back at the mention of Russia, and Georgi put a hand on his shoulder protectively.  
“That’s… actually what we’re here for. There was… a predicament.” he wasn’t sure how to explain this without telling him the entire situation, and he wasn’t sure that Yurio would appreciate it if he did that. At least in front of him.  
“A… predicament?” Yuuri looked either suspicious or confused, Georgi wasn’t sure. He’d never been good at reading emotions.  
“Да… I’ll explain later.” He said, his head motioning toward Yurio. He hoped that Yuuri got the message, and by the subtle nod he directed at him, Georgi assumed he did.  
“Should I go get Vitya?” he asked, assuming that it was something worse than it probably was. Georgi had to keep himself from smiling again, though. Somehow, Yuuri had been able to pronounce ‘Vitya’ almost perfectly.  
“No, I wouldn’t want you to have to wake him” Georgi said with a wink. The blush on Yuuri’s face was priceless. “Let’s just go somewhere quiet so I can explain”  
“O-ok… There should be a guest room that’s empty we can talk in.” Yuuri said, gesturing to where he’d just come from.  
“Юрочка, подожди здесь, хорошо?” Georgi said, before saying “Lead the way”  
Yuuri lead Georgi back the way he came, to his and Viktor’s room. He was very clearly debating whether or not he should get Viktor up or not.  
“I’m telling you, it’s fine. He doesn’t need to be up to hear this.” Georgi said. He thought it would be better to tell Yuuri first, just because of Viktor’s dramatic way of dealing with certain situations.  
Yuuri nodded, “I guess you’re right. I just don’t like him to be left out…”  
“You can tell him later, I promise. Yuri just made me promise to tell you first.” The shock on Yuuri’s face would’ve been funny if they were in any other situation. Right now Georgi was just nervous to see Yuuri’s reaction to the rest of what he was going to say.  
“Yurio asked you… to tell me? Why…”  
“He trusts you, Yuuri. It may not seem like it, but he trusts you,” Georgi said as Yuuri slid open the door to the guest room - Viktor’s old room. There were tears visibly forming in Yuuri’s eyes. Georgi, much like he did with Yurio just a few minutes ago, put a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.  
“Please… tell me what’s going on.”  
“Alright… Just know that I don’t know the whole thing. I only know what I saw and what Yakov told me. Yurio hasn’t told me very much. He hasn’t told anyone very much.”  
“Georgi, just get to the point.” Yuuri snapped, then immediately apologized.  
“So, you know how Russia is with LGBT things, right?” Yuuri nodded. “Well it’s got something to do with that and Nikolai Plisetsky.”  
“Nikolai?”  
“Yurio’s grandpa. Yakov told me that Yurio came out as genderfluid to his grandpa and didn’t go well.”  
“Didn’t go well how…?”  
“He kicked him out. He disowned him, Yuuri.” Yuuri’s eyes widened, his mouth falling open. The tears that threatened to fall before now streamed down his face.  
“W-what about… his parents?”  
“They died in a car accident when Yurio was just a toddler. He’s lived with his grandpa his whole life.”  
“So… so he’s got nowhere to go… That-that’s what you’re saying isn’t it.” Yuuri’s hands started to shake, and he began to mess around with the sleeves to his sweater to keep them busy.  
“Yakov would’ve taken him in. He would have, but he’s too old and busy to take care of a kid. I can’t. I’m still trying to get my life back in check since… since - oh you get my point. Yakov said that you and Victor were the only ones he trusted to take him in. Yurio said so too.”  
“We’ll d-do it. At least I will. I’m not sure about… about Vitya…” his crying overtook him, once again, his hands no longer busied with his sleeves. They were now busy wiping away frantic tears that flowed down his face. Georgi reached over and pulled him into a hug, trying to get him to calm down a bit.  
“G-georgi… c-can you… get Vitya? Пожалуйста?” Yuuri said into Georgi’s jacket.  
“Yeah… if it won’t be awkward…”  
“J-just tell him I’m crying. He’ll understand then…”  
“Alright…” Georgi left go of Yuuri to get up and walk down the hall. Since he’d never been here before, he made a wild guess as to where Yuuri and Viktors’ bedroom was. He slid open a random door, and too his luck, was faced with a half awake-half asleep Viktor Nikiforov.  
“Милый?” he asked. Georgi had to keep himself from chuckling.  
“Not unless your ‘sweety’ is a 27 year old Russian man with a severe issue with past relationships.”  
Viktor sprung up out so suddenly that Makkachin let out a few startled barks. “Георгий!?”  
“In the flesh.”  
“Holy shit, what are you doing here?”  
“Making your boyfriend cry…” Viktor looked like he was about to come over and choke him. “I promise if you ask him he’ll explain the real reason he’s crying.”  
“It better not be you or else you’re never allowed back into our house again.” Viktor got up and pointed a threatening finger in Georgi’s face before asking where exactly Yuuri was. When Georgi told him, he stormed out the room and walked down the hall to his old room. Opening the door, he was faced with his sobbing boyfriend.  
Yuuri was no longer wiping his tears away, and was back to messing with the sleeves of his sweater. He has one of his sleeves stretched out and hanging off his shoulder. Viktor approached him cautiously, not knowing what to expect.  
“Дорогой? What’s wrong?” He asked, gently sitting down next to Yuuri. Tear-filled eyes looked at his own, and though it seemed impossible, Yuuri cried even harder.”  
“Vitya… vitya it’s…. It’s horrible” He said between sobs.  
“What is, дорогой? You have to tell me or we won’t be able to fix it, ok?” He began rubbing his hand down Yuuri’s back in attempt to soothe him.  
“It’s Yurio…” Viktor’s hand froze on Yuuri’s back, allowing Yuuri to feel the shock that he was experiencing.  
“Y-yurachka? What’s wrong with with Yurachka?”  
“Yurio’s grandpa… W-well he…” Shock and anger from Viktor were mixing with his, making him cry even harder. He was already aware that his throat would hurt after this and he’d already cried in front of Viktor many times. What was the point in holding back his tears?  
“Дорогой, talk to me. What did he do?”  
“V-vitya, he… he kicked him out” Yuuri folded himself into Viktor’s chest, dampening his shirt with his tears. “Yu-yurio doesn’t h-have anywhere…” his own crying cut him off.  
“You mean… Yurachka was…” Yuuri nodded. “That old son of a bitch!”  
“V-vitya calm d-down… Yurio’s- he’s here.”  
“Is that why Georgi was-”  
“Mm-hmm” Viktor froze up again, and Yuuri could tell he was thinking.  
“Couldn’t Yakov take him in?”  
“I… i asked the same thing. Georgi said he c-couldn’t.” Yuuri began fiddling with the bottom of Viktor’s dress shirt, calming down some. His crying had slowed some since he’d been in Viktor’s arms.  
“So he picked us? Yurachka wouldn’t want us to take care of him…”  
“G-georgi said that Yurio wanted to come here…” His hands began kneading the shirt faster. It almost seemed as if he was trying to tie the fabric in a knot.  
“So we were chosen, hun?”  
“P-please Vitya… let him stay with us for a while… please.” It was the first time Yuuri had looked up in a while. Tears were still streaming down his face, and he looked as if he was pleading with Viktor.  
“Дорогой, I never said he couldn’t. I would never say he couldn’t stay here, ok?” Yuuri pulled on the fabric of his shirt that was currently in his hands to bring him down into a happy, tear-filled kiss.  
“Vitya… Спасибо.” Viktor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead before getting up.  
“I’ll go tell Georgi. You stay here and calm down, ok?”  
“No, Vitya. If we tell him, we tell him together. Even if I am a crying mess right now,” he said, attempting to get up, but his legs were so weak and shaky from his breakdown that it was hard for him to even take a few steps. He ended up falling right into Viktor, who took the opportunity to pick him up bridal style and carry him to go find Georgi.  
-  
Georgi had apparently found his way back out of the labyrinth of hallways and was now sitting next to Yurio on the floor, eating some of Hiroko’s world famous katsudon. Yurio, however, was just messing with his food, not bothering to eat any of it. It was understandable, Yuuri thought, after all he’d been through in the past week or two.  
When the two of them finally made it through the entrance of the room with only a few minor casualties - Yuuri’s legs slamming on the wall because he was, in fact, too big to fit through the door sideways - Georgi looked up and met Yuuri’s eyes. He tilted his head slightly to the right, as if he was asking how it went. Yuuri broke out into a tear-filled grin and nodded. Georgi’s face washed over in relief, and he too broke out in a grin.  
“Юрочка,” he whispered, trying to get Yurio’s attention. When that didn’t work, he picked the much less subtle way of getting his attention, elbowing him right in the shoulder.  
“Jesus christ, Georgi. That hurt.” The tone he used wasn’t his normal angry tone. It was more exhausted and sad.  
“Sorry, sorry. It’s just… They’re here.” He said, gesturing to a teary-eyed Yuuri in Viktor’s arms.  
At first, Yurio was sure that they were going to say no, he couldn’t stay there. He was sure that they were going to kick him out too, because let’s face it, who hadn’t at this point. He had nothing against Yakov and Georgi. He knew they were both people with their own schedules and things to do, and even the time they’d taken to bring him here was enough.  
Yuuri being sat down next to him broke him out of his train of thought. Wow, he’d been crying his eyes out. What was up with that.  
“So, you both agreed?” Georgi asked, smiling.  
Yuuri nodded as Viktor excitedly said “Yes!”  
Yurio looked between the three of them, confused. They couldn’t have said yes, could they? Of course not, they were a newly formed couple who needed time to themselves, they wouldn’t be willing to take him, a kid who’d been nothing but rude to one of them since the day he’d met him.  
That’s when Yuuri turned to him, smiled, and said, “Yurio, you can stay here for as long as you need to.”  
He felt like he was either going to die of relief or cry. Instead he chose to continue sitting and just give him a nod. That was what he would usually do when it wasn’t under these circumstances, and he was trying to act unaffected by the situation. Maybe he’d thank them once Georgi left.  
“Юрочка, why don’t you go and get your bags from outside.” Georgi told him. He listened, of course, because even though people in Japan hardly ever stole, he was still worried about his bags- well bag, he didn’t have a lot of time to grab his things before he left - being stolen. Also, he was glad to be alone, at least for a few minutes to process everything that happened in the last few minutes.  
Once he got outside, and got out of everyone’s line of sight to where his bag was sitting by the entrance, he broke down. He knew he shouldn’t cry now, he knew they were probably expecting him to come right back in, but he just couldn’t help it. Viktor and Yuuri… they were just so nice. He didn’t know how to handle it. He’d been a complete dick to Yuuri every time he’d seen him since they met, and now he was letting him life with them. How could a guy be so nice.  
The salty tears that fell from his eyes melted the snow they landed on, and due to the quiet of the area, his sobs could probably be heard from all around. He stayed that way for a few seconds - maybe a few minutes, just standing in the peace surrounding Yu-topia letting his bottled up emotions out, before getting himself back together, wiping his eyes, and dragging his bag back inside.  
When he walked back in, everything was just as it was when he left. Everyone just smiled when he walked back up to the table with his bag, and if they noticed how long he’d been gone or the red, swollen blotches around his eyes they never said a thing.  
Yuuri got up, his legs significantly less shaky this time, and grabbed Yurio’s bag.  
“Come on, I’ll show you where your room is.” Yurio was confused. He’d assumed he’d just be in the same room he was in before, but apparently not.  
The walk down the hallway was a long, silent one, however, it wasn't the awkward silence you would expect. It was more of a peaceful silence, leaving both of them alone with their own thoughts.  
When they got to the room, Yurio recognized it as the one Viktor had been staying in during his previous visit. He questioned it for a second, but then realized that Yuuri and Viktor probably were in the same room now. Why wouldn't they be? But still, he asked.  
“Isn't this Viktor’s old room? My room was down one…”  
Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, I was thinking about letting you have that one again, but since me and Vitya share a room now, I thought you should have this one. I mean, it's bigger and it's just generally nicer. If you want the other one you can have it though…”  
Yukio shook his head. This was fine. He appreciated the thought Yuuri put into this in such little time, though he was convinced he would wake up tomorrow, back on Georgi’s couch, and this would all be a dream.  
Yuuri slid open the door and put the bag on the bed over the wrinkles on the sheets that were there from having just sat on it not too long ago. He then went to leave the room without another word.  
Yurio turned around before Yuuri left, softly saying, “Hey Yuuri… thanks…”  
Yuuri smiled as he continued walking back to the main room and chose to ignore the thanks he’d been given, instead saying, “If you need anything, you know where I am, ok?”  
Yurio turned back around and began unpacking his things.  
_  
It had been two days since Yurio came to live with them, and he hadn't been out of his room once unless it was time for a meal, or he had to use the bathroom. It was concerning to Yuuri. He didn't know how to care for a 15 year old, especially not one that had gone through everything that Yurio did.  
Viktor had told him that everything would be fine in time, but he couldn't help but worry. That was just the way he was.  
He was currently sitting up thinking, Viktor’s arms wrapped around his waist. Viktor was snoring quietly, which was the only thing keeping Yuuri from falling too deep into thought.  
There was a slight knock on the door followed by a quiet, “Can I come in?”  
Yuuri quickly peeled Viktor’s arm off his waist, got up, and quietly walked over to the door. When he opened it, he was faced with a startled Yurio. Apparently he hadn't expected him to open the door that quickly.  
“Yurio!? It's like 3 in the morning, what are you doing up?”  
“I wanted to tell you… I wanted you to know what happened.” Yuuri was shocked. He never thought Yurio would come to him about it, he assumed he’d tell Viktor.  
“You want to tell _me?_ Not Vitya?”  
“Yeah. I think you’ll take what I’m about to tell you better than he will. After all, he… Nevermind. What I’m trying to say is I want you to know fist, ok?”  
All Yuuri could do was nod. The part where Yurio mentioned Viktor didn't quite go over his head, but he figured that that was a conversation for another day. Right now this was about Yurio and his life, and he and Viktor only had about small part in that.  
“So I assume Georgi told you I’m genderfluid, and if not, well, surprise! I’m not actually a guy. If you have a problem with that, then go ahead kick me out. It wouldn't be the first time.” He got noticeably more distressed as he went on, and Yuuri stopped him by pulling him into a hug.  
“Yurio, it's ok. I don't mind - We don't mind, ok? Georgi told me and I told Vitya that night. We’re both fine with it. It's who you are, and we love you for who you are.” Yurio relaxed into Yuuri’s arms.  
“That's not what _he_ said…” It was muffled by Yuuri’s shirt, but he still could make it out.  
“Who? Vitya?” Yuuri couldn't help but ask. If it had been Viktor they were going to have some words after this.  
“No, Nikolai… my grandpa. He said that I was lying and I had to be playing a joke on him. He said there was no such thing as genderfluid, and when I kept saying that I was, he raised his hand. He was going to slap me, but I dodged out of the way before I could. He told me that I had 10 minutes to get my things and get out of his house. He never wanted to see me again.” Yuuri tightened his grip around Yurio’s shoulders, trying to convey his sadness and support.  
“I packed my bag full of everything I could find that I really liked of my things, ran down the stairs, and left. I never even said goodbye.  
At first I didn't know where to go, but then I remembered Yakov’s house was just a few miles from Grandpa’s. It was easy to walk to since we live in the city, and luckily I remembered where it was. I was only there once before, and when I got there Christophe Giacometti’s coach, Irving, answered the door. I was so out of it at the time that I just pushed passed him and sat on Yakov’s couch,” he laughed. It was a dry laugh, but it was still there. “Apparently I intruded on date night.”  
“Wait, Yakov and Irving are a thing?” Yuuri asked in confusion. When had that happened? He really missed a lot of things when he and Viktor settled back in at Hasetsu.  
“Apparently they wanted to keep it secret. Anyway, I’m there on the couch and Yakov comes out of the kitchen in a pink frilly apron and asks why I’m there. I had to laugh even though I wanted to cry. So I tell him and Irving, and they take it really well. Yakov lets me stay the night, but says I have to find somewhere else to stay because he’s too old and busy to take care of a kid. I got really upset at the time, but now I understand it.  
So the next day at practice I see Yakov talking to Georgi. I don’t know what they’re talking about but I can tell it has something to do with me by the way they both keep glancing over at me. Georgi comes up to me, but he doesn’t say very much. All he says is that I can stay with him for a while. I got my stuff from Yakov’s house that night and was living with Georgi in his apartment since. It wasn’t really ideal since I had to sleep on the couch, but it was better than nothing. Plus Georgi makes some of the best pirozhki in the world.  
Later that week, Georgi tells me I can’t stay forever, at least not for now, because he still doesn’t think he’s mentally stable enough from his breakup with that сука Anya. I’m actually kinda glad he said that, though. He needs time to work out his problems and I don’t want to get in the way of that.  
After he told me, he said that him and Yakov had a few places in mind for me to go. When they asked if I had anywhere I wanted to go, I said here. It was the only place I could think of. You treated me kindly even when I was a complete dick. I trusted you, and I knew Viktor would be ok with it if you were. Two days later, Georgi and I were on a plane here. I said I could go myself, and it would be fine, but when Yakov heard about it he absolutely refused and said either him, Irving, or Georgi had to come with me. He told me he had enough of an anxiety attack the last time I ran off to Japan by myself, and he wanted to be sure I was safe. I didn’t argue with him.  
Now here we are…”  
Yuuri only hugged him tighter. While he’d been with Yakov for the few days during the Rostelecom Cup he’d always seemed terrifying - not the type of person who wore frilly pink aprons and took in kids off the street. Yuuri was grateful, of course, he just never had him pegged for that type of person.  
“So, do you have any questions?” Yurio asked, expecting pretty invasive questions since it was what he’d gotten from everyone else he told.  
“Only two, and don’t worry they’re not horrible. At least I don’t think so,” Yuuri said, letting go of Yurio to look him in the eye.  
“Alright, ask away.” He said, still expecting the worse.  
“What pronouns and name do you want to use? I don’t want to call you anything you’re uncomfortable with.”  
“Oh, um… Wow, I never really… thought about it before. Well, the name thing, that is. I know being called ‘he’ doesn’t sound right, and neither does ‘she.’ I think I want to try ‘they for a while,” they said. “As for the name thing, I definitely don’t want to go by Yuri anymore. It’s a really gendered name in Russia and I’m not really comfortable with it. Maybe just keep calling me Yurio or Yurachka for now until I think about it more.”  
“Alright! I’ll tell Vitya when he wakes up,” Yuuri said, looking over his shoulder at Viktor. “My second question might be a little more invasive, and I’m sorry. I just wanted to know if you want anything feminine to wear. As you know I’ve got a few female friends and a sister and I’m sure they’d be willing to give you anything you needed. Or we could go shopping.”  
Yurio’s face lit up like a little kid on christmas. It was the first time Yuuri had seen them genuinely smile since they got there and it made his heart melt. He felt like a dad.  
“You’d do that for me!?” Yurio asked, the grin still prominent on their face.  
“Of course. Why wouldn’t I? If you wanted me to, I’d literally yell for Mari right now. She won’t be too happy and neither would Vitya, but I’d still do it.”  
A mumbled “Please don’t do that” was heard from the bed behind Yuuri. It startled Yurio, but not Yuuri. He’d known Viktor was awake for a while, listening to them. Yuuri was actually pretty sure he’d woken up after he moved his arm and he was just being quiet, letting them have a moment.  
“V-viktor you heard us?” Yurio asked, their voice shaking. They were clearly nervous. Yuuri just wanted to hold them and tell them they had nothing to worry about. Viktor was fine with everything.  
“Yes, and I’d totally be willing to go out and buy you clothes. Don’t even think I wouldn’t be,” Viktor said, slowly rising to sit on the edge of the bed.  
“Really?” They asked. They were still unsure whether Viktor’s responses were genuine or not, but they hoped they were.  
“Of course! In fact, let’s go shopping tomorrow!”  
“Vitya slow down. I was going to call Yuuko first and get her to bring over some of her old clothes. You know, so we can avoid spending money we don’t need to…”  
Yurio looked around, dazed. Viktor and Yuuri were really willing to help them. The two of them were really willing to accept them for who they were. Wow, they really needed to sleep and process this.  
“Uh, Viktor, Yuuri, I’m gonna go sleep. It’s 3:32 in the morning and I haven’t slept all night.” They said, turning around to leave.  
“Goodnight Yurio!”  
“Sweet dreams, Yurachka.” The two of them said in unison. Yurio smiled as they slid the door closed.  
Viktor and Yuuri glanced at each other, and then Viktor laughed. “We are such dads…”  
“We are, but you still love me.”  
“Too true, Дорогой, too true” Viktor patted the bed next to him, “Now come back to bed. We have a long day of clothing ahead of us tomorrow.”  
Yuuri quick shot a text to Yuuko which said “Bring all the clothes you don’t want to the Ice Castle tomorrow. We need it for reasons” and then did exactly what Viktor said. He went back to bed and slept peacefully for the first time in days.  
_  
Yuuri woke up the next morning to Viktor and Yurio literally jumping on his stomach. They were joined by Makkachin about the time he was yelling “Stop stop I’m up!”  
“But it’s shopping time, and Yuuko’s been texting you asking where you were!” Viktor whined. God he was such a child sometimes, Yuuri thought. How did he even convince Yurio to do this. They weren’t one for jumping on people unless it was for their own gain… oh wait. It was a day to go clothes shopping for them. That made sense now.  
“Ok, ok. Vitya you need to chill, ok. I’m tired.” He said, trying not to act like he wasn’t just as excited as the two of them.  
His phone rang just as Yurio threw clothes at him from the drawer and yelled “Put these on!” His ringtone was an remix of Death By Glamour that Viktor had put on his phone when he wasn’t looking. He never bothered to change it because he actually liked it and sometimes it scared him. Like now, for instance.  
He quickly scrambled to pick up the phone and his glasses from the nightstand, and simultaneously answer the phone while putting his glasses on. Surprisingly it worked.  
“Hello?”  
“Yuuri where the hell are you?” Yuuko shouted over the phone, hurting his ears.  
“I just woke up,” he said, this time ready for the oncoming yelling he was about to receive.  
“You _what!”_  
“I was just rudely awoken by my boyfriend, a child, and our dog jumping on me. I’m very tired, please give me two seconds to rise from my slumber.” Viktor was still jumping on him, actually, and it was starting to hurt. Yurio had stopped to play with the dog.  
“Alright, alright. Jeez, Yuuri. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today… Just hurry up, ok. I’m trying to keep three six year olds from playing dress up in the middle of the room.”  
“For your information, I woke up in the middle of the bed, and alright we’ll be there in like 15 minutes. Bye, Yuuko.” He hung up and looked at Viktor and Yurio. “Both of you out so I can change.”  
Viktor held up a finger in defense, “But I see you naked all the time!”  
Yurio was already out the door when Yuuri threw the pillow at Viktor’s face, “I said out!”  
Viktor sadly walked out, sliding the door closed behind him as Yuuri looked at the clothes Yurio had thrown at him. It was a gray sweatshirt with a dancing white cat on it and a pair of black sweatpants he’d gotten while he was in Detroit. Perfect. Although he wasn’t too sure where the cat shirt showed up at. He forgot he even had the thing until now.  
Still, he put both the shirt and the pants on without even bothering to care. He had to deal with an excited Viktor and Yurio and he’d never seen what happened when the two of them shared the same mood before. If it was anything like his wake up call this morning, it was sure to be terrifying.  
When he slid open the door, now dressed, Yurio and Viktor were already sitting with their shoes on ready to go. He just sighed and chuckled to himself, putting on his running shoes.  
“Alright, who’s ready to get some clothing,” He asked, already walking towards the door.  
_  
When they arrived at the Ice Castle, everything was surprisingly calm. Axel, Lutz, and Loop weren’t there and neither was Nishigori. All of the clothing was piled and neatly folded in the changing area, and Yuuko looked fine.  
“Yuuko… did you lie to me?” was the first thing out of Yuuri’s mouth.  
“Vik told me to. I’m not sorry, by the way.” Yuuri looked over at Viktor, and he tried to be mad, he really did. Viktor was just too cute and he was making the face from the meme with the cat getting knives pointed at, and that never failed to make him laugh.  
“Viktor you little shit.” Yuuri said, gently slapping his arm.  
“Yep that’s me. But I’m _your_ little shit.” Yuuri and Yurio both groaned at the same time.  
“Please never say that again,” Yurio said as they looked at Viktor in disgust.  
“I’m with them, _please_ never say that again as long as you live.”  
Viktor tried to look sad, but it just turned into the cat meme face again, which caused everyone, even Yurio, to laugh.  
“Alright, we brought you here to look at clothes, so let’s look at clothes,” Yuuri said, walking over to the organized chaos of clothing folded on the floor.  
Yuuri was sure that Yurio’s face never seemed so bright.  
_  
It had been a successful few hours at the Ice Castle. Yuuri and Viktor had given up watching Yurio look through clothes after a few minutes, realizing that they really couldn’t be any help to them. Instead they’d chosen to skate around for a while for the first time in a few days.  
The two of them didn’t ask what Yurio had chosen there, except for the one thing he wore out -a pink cat themed coat with little cat shaped pockets and cats on the hood-, instead they waited until they got back to Yu-topia. Then they absolutely insisted that Yurio gave them a fashion show of all the outfits they’d picked out. Now here they were, waiting for Yurio to walk out in the first outfit.  
“Don’t laugh, ok?” They asked, before walking out of his room, using the narrow hallway as a runway. They were wearing a sky blue color top paired with a lighter blue knee length skirt. It had a white flower print on it, and it suited them well. It was a bit different from what they usually wore, it was more like what they’d worn for their Agape performance. It looked amazing on them.  
“Yurio, you look so awesome!” Yuuri yelled, as if he were a fan in the audience. He tried to avoid using typically gendered terms like ‘cute’ or ‘handsome’ and awesome was the only word he could think of. It seemed to make Yurio happy, though, so it definitely was the right term to use.  
They disappeared into their room for another few minutes, putting on another outfit. This time, when they walked out, they were wearing a sleeveless blue dress that reached just below their knees. It was more mature looking than the last one, but it still fit Yurio. It, too, reminded Viktor and Yuuri of the colors of Yurio’s agape outfit.  
The next thing Yurio emerged in was a calf-length black dress with pink flowers decorating the skirt. It was beautiful on them, and Viktor and Yuuri made no effort to hide the way they felt.  
Viktor was loudly whistling while Yuuri yelled “You look amazing, Yurio! Nice job!” It filled Yurio with confidence.  
The next thing they wore was an off the shoulder, knee-length, blue, printed dress. This was followed by a white dress with a cat face printed on the chest. Everyone with eyes could see that Yurio loved this dress.  
However, neither of them were expecting Yurio to emerge in an oversized sweatshirt with a cat in glasses on it that said “CAT” on the bottom of it and cat printed tights. You could tell they loved it with all their heart, and Yuuri assumed that he would see it around more often than not.  
Overall, based on Yurio’s happy grin and new clothes, he would say this had been another successful day in Hasetsu.  
_  
It had been two months since Yurio had come to live with them, and Yuuri had finally taken to calling them Yurachka instead of Yurio. Yurio had also taken to calling him something, Папа is what it was. He wanted to ask Viktor what it meant, but he never got around to it until one day when Yurio had left a note with it written on it on their nightstand. The rest had been written in English, all except for that.  
Yuuri rolled over and tapped Viktor -well more like slapped him- awake, waiting for him to clear his eyes before he showed him the note.  
“Vitya, what does this mean?” He asked pointing to the Russian scribbled on the page.  
“It means… oh my god.”  
“Viktor, what!?”  
“Yurachka called you dad…”  
As soon as he said this, the door shyly slid open, Yurio peeking inside.  
Shyly, they said, “Happy two month anniversary, Папа Yuuri, Папа Viktor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! This is the longest thing I've ever written!
> 
> My amazing friend drew something for this and I'm literally dying http://ravenluckarts.tumblr.com/post/154859532625/i-sketched-some-fanart-for-nohomo-jakus
> 
> Just a small extra thing now that I've slept a few hours. I'm probably gonna go back and fix the ending so it doesn't seem as rushed eventually after I relax and chill out from everything.  
> Also I wrote this as a 16 year old agender kid with no clue what its like to come out to parents or anyone. I hope it wasn't too unrealistic. 
> 
> All the clothes are actually real and able to be bought (except for the sweatpants. I made those up)  
> Cat Shirt: http://www.yesstyle.com/en/headon-long-sleeve-cat-print-top-gray-xxl/info.html/pid.1054306810  
> Cat coat: http://www.yesstyle.com/en/fairyland-cat-embroidered-duffle-coat/info.html/pid.1054975411  
> Shirt + Skirt combo: http://www.yesstyle.com/en/efo-set-chiffon-top-floral-mini-skirt/info.html/pid.1050612641  
> Agape Dress: http://www.yesstyle.com/en/efo-sleeveless-striped-a-line-dress/info.html/pid.1050297816  
> Flowery Dress: http://www.yesstyle.com/en/dowisi-floral-print-short-sleeve-chiffon-dress/info.html/pid.1049340315  
> Blue Dress: http://www.yesstyle.com/en/dowisi-cutout-shoulder-printed-chiffon-dress/info.html/pid.1049340422  
> Cat dress: http://www.yesstyle.com/en/dabuwawa-cat-print-a-line-dress-white-l/info.html/pid.1034700433  
> Cat Sweater: http://www.yesstyle.com/en/au-naturel-cat-print-hooded-pullover-dress/info.html/pid.1054029603  
> Cat leggings: http://www.yesstyle.com/en/59-seconds-cat-print-tights-black-and-nude-one-size/info.html/pid.1033435437


End file.
